staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Kwietnia 2002
06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:25 07:30 Telezakupy 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Chłopiec z dżungli; Jungle Boy; 1990 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Allan GoldStein; wyk: David Fox,Jeremy Roberts 09:55 Jedyneczka 10:20 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 10:25 Mysia; serial anim.prod angielskiej 10:55 Telezakupy 11:10 Dzieci i zwierzęta. Uzdrawiające towarzystwo cz.1; film dok.prod.USA 11:40 Saga Rodu Ganzegal; odc.28 Remanent; nauka języka niemieckiego 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 W drodze do Unii 12:45 Klan; odc.576; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:15 Szansa na życie 13:25 Narodziny; odc.13/24 Pantofelek; serial dok.prod.francuskiej 13:30 Telezakupy 13:50 Obserwator wojskowy 14:10 Nieukończony cud; odc.2 Jagiellonowie; film dok.prod.polsko-litewskiej 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Kontrowersje; Kara śmierci - za i przeciw 15:35 Kulisy PRL-u; Kobiety w PRL-u 16:00 Rower Błażeja 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1592; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Klan; odc.577; telenowela TVP 18:00 Mój ślad w Telewizji; Jacek Fedorowicz 18:05 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; program publicystyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka; Miś z błękitnego domu; serial anim.prod.USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:10 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach; odc.5 -Pułapka; serial prod.USA 21:00 Czas na dokument; Salsa o północy; film dok. Agnieszki Ostrowskiej 21:35 Forum 22:20 Wrzuć Jedynkę 22:30 Monitor Wiadomości 22:55 Sportowy flesz 23:00 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:35 Bezbronne nagietki; Effect of Gamma Rays on Man in the Moon Marigolds; 1974 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Paul Newman; wyk: Joanne Woodward,Nell Potts 01:20 Zakończenie programu 07:00 Poszukiwania wielkanocnej pisanki; film anim.prod.USA 07:45 Studio urody 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc.97Zarobkowa turystyka; serial prod. TVP; powt. 09:25 Fatalny rewolwer; odc.28 Więzy; serial prod.USA; powt. 10:10 Święta wojna; serial TVP; powt. 10:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Wielkanocny smak Podlasia; powt. 11:05 Klub detektywów; Clubhouse Detectives; 1999 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Eric Hendershot; wyk: Michael Ballam,Michael Galeota 12:30 Smyk na biwaku; 1998 film animowany prod.USA 13:00 Panorama 13:10 Quo vadis ?; odc.6-ost.; serial prod.włoskiej 14:10 Tom i Jerry; Apetyt na filet z rybki; serial anim.prod.USA 14:15 Tom i Jerry; Pierzasty przyjaciel 14:25 Smyk w cyrku; film anim.prod.USA 14:55 Providence; odc.7; serial prod. USA 15:40 PROGRAM LOKALNY 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:30 Złotopolscy; odc.405 I po co nam to było ?; telenowela TVP; powt. 16:55 Na dobre i na złe; odc.97 Zarobkowa turystyka; serial prod. TVP; powt. 17:50 Program lokalny 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:30 Ogród sztuk; O czytaniu; program Kamili Dreckiej 20:00 M jak miłość; odc.59; serial TVP 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:28 Pogoda 21:35 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:35 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino; Antoś; Kleine Teun; 1998 film fab.prod.holenderskiej; reż: Alex van Warmerdam; wyk: Annet Malherbe,Ariane Schluter 00:15 Wieczór artystyczny; Umrzyjmy razem...; film dok.o Jerzym Tchórzewskim 01:10 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Incredible Hulk (11) - serial animowany 07.25 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (98) - serial komediowy, USA 07.50 Wysoka fala (38) - serial przyg. 08.40 Miłość czy kochanie (10) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 Serca na rozdrożu (8) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.25 Samo życie (25) - serial obyczajowy. Polska 11.00 Amor latino (53) - telenowela 11.45 Z głową w chmurach (37) - telenowela. Brazylia 12.45 Życie jak poker (1) - telenowela, Polska 13.15 Apetyt na miłość - program rozrywkowy 13.45 Trędowata (5) - telenowela, 14.45 13 Posterunek (9) - serial kom. 15.15 Zamek czarodziejów - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.45 Informacje 16.15 Raz, dwa, trzy - śpiewaj Ty - program muzyczny dla dzieci 16.30 Strażnik Teksasu (125) - serial sensacyjny, USA 17.20 Bar - reality show 17.50 W imieniu prawa - prawdziwe sprawy. autentyczne wyroki - cykl dokumentalny 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 AMOR LATINO (54) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Bar - reality show 20.45 Samo życie (26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2001 21.15 DZIEWCZYNA GANGSTERA - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1997 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 23.10 Informacje 23.20 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 23.30 Sport o 23.35 Prognoza pogody 23.40 Puls biznesu 23.50 Bar - Night Club - reality show 00.20 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 01.20 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu 05.50 Wiosenna namiętność (60/80) - telenowela, Argentyna 06.35 Telesklep 07.05 Brzydula (48/169) - telenowela, Kolumbia 07.50 Maska (45/54) - serial animowany 08.15 Oliver Twist (45/52) - serial animowany 08.40 Przybysz z gwiazd (7/13) - serial animowany 09.05 Malusińscy (4/9) - serial animowany 09.30 Telegra - teleturniej 10.30 Telesklep 11.30 Big Brother: Bitwa - reality show 12.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13.00 Galaktyka - teleturniej 13.30 Przybysz z gwiazd (7/13) - serial animowany 13.55 Oliver Twist (45/52) - serial animowany 14.20 Beverly Hills 90210 (144) - serial obyczajowy. USA 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.00 TVN Fakty i pogoda 16.15 Brzydula (49/169) - telenowela. Kolumbia 17.10 Wiosenna namiętność (61/80) - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 Big Brother: Bitwa - reality show 20.45 CZCIJ OJCA SWEGO I MATKĘ SWOJĄ - film sensacyjny, USA 22.40 Granice - serial dokumentalny 23.10 TVN Fakty 23.25 Big Brother: Extra - reality show 00.10 NIKKI (11/22) - serial komediowy, USA 00.35 Tenbit. pl - magazyn internetowy 01.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe 07.00 Bajarz - serial 07.30 Kurier 07.35 Kłopoty z Zosią - serial 08.00 Panorama 08.15 Podać rękę - magazyn 08.30 Kurier 08.45 Gość dnia 09.00 Malowanie obrazów - to proste - mag. 09.30 Kurier 09.35 Ryzykanci - telenowela 10.20 Regiony kultury 10.30 Kurier 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.40 To jest temat 12.00 Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Życie i śmierć: Etyka w medycynie XXI wieku (1) - serial 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Agrobiznes - mag. 14.00 Teleplotki - magazyn 14.30 Kurier 14.45 To jest temat 15.00 W poszukiwaniu francuskich przysmaków - serial 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Panorama 15.55 Przybyszewski - Prawda i mit 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 17.15 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Panorama - flesz, Punkt - temat dnia 18.00 Panorama 18.20 Regiony kultury - mag. 18.30 Gość Trójki 18.45 Panorama morza 18.55 Zderzenia parlamentarne 19.30 Mówmy szczerze - pr. public. 20.00 Telekurier - mag. 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Eurotel - mag. 20.55 Echa dnia 21.15 Podać rękę 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Panorama 22.00 Sekcja specjalna - serial 22.45 Zdjęcia, które wstrząsnęły Ameryką - dok., USA 00.00 Kurier 00.25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06:00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 06:30 Supergol - magazyn piłkarski 07:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:50 Hoboczaki (120) - serial anim. 08:20 Alvaro (101) - serial obycz., Brazylia 09:20 Rozbij bank - teleturniej 10:20 Cień anioła (3) - serial fantast., USA 11:20 Miasteczko Evening Shade (28) - serial kom., USA 11:50 Kolorowy dom 3 (4) - serial kom., USA 12:20 Jak dwie krople czekolady 4 (19) - serial kom., USA 12:50 Egzamin z życia (12) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 13:15 TV4 kropka pl - program internetowy 13:45 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 14:20 Hoboczaki (121) - serial anim. 14:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15:35 Miasteczko Evening Shade (29) - serial kom., USA 16:00 Alvaro (102) - serial obycz., Brazylia 17:00 Dharma i Greg (13) - serial kom., USA 17:30 Hot Chat 2001 - program publicystyczny 17:45 Dziennik 17:58 Prognoza pogody 18:00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19:00 Policjanci z Miami 2 (4) - serial kryminalny, USA 1984 20:00 Wesoły babiniec (9) - serial kom., USA 1999 20:30 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 21:30 Dziennik 21:45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 22:40 Ten drugi (20) - serial sensac., Kanada 23:40 Nie nasz syn - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 01:25 X Laski - program rozrywkowy 01:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:45 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 03:20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.10 Kangoo - serial anim. 7.35 SOS Croco - serial anim. 8.00 Izabela - telenowela 8.50 Maria Emilia - telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place - serial 10.30 Tele Gra 11.00 Gorączka w mieście - serial 11.50 Telesklep 13.50 Angela - telenowela 14.40 Kangoo - serial anim. 15.05 SOS Croco - serial anim. 15.30 Magiczni wojownicy - serial anim. 15.55 Dragon Ball - serial anim. 16.20 Belfer z klasą - serial 16.45 Krok za krokiem - serial 17.15 Medicopter 117 - serial 18.10 Gorączka w mieście - serial 19.05 Melrose Place - serial 20.00 Spadający anioł - film obycz. USA (1990), wyk. George C.Scott, Diane Lane, Eric Roberts 21.50 Klaun - serial 22.45 Gwiezdne złoto - film sens. USA (1996). wyk. Rutger Hauer, Joan Chen, Harold Pruett, Brion James 0.25 Big Brother Bitwa - na żywo 1.25 Jak dwa krokodyle - film obycz. wł.-franc.-ang. (1994), wyk. Giancarlo Giannini. Valeria Golino. Angela Baraldi 3.15 Koniec programu 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.25 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza; wydanie primaaprilisowe; powt. 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Klan; odc. 563; telenowela TVP 08:50 Studnia - magazyn folkowy; reportaż (STEREO) 09:10 Studnia - magazyn folkowy; koncert zespołu "Siwy Dym" (STEREO) 09:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Wielkanocny smak; powt. 10:00 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu; Henryk Łasak 10:20 - Od A do Z; Elżbieta Adamiak 10:30 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci 10:35 Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa; Jak Rumcajs został rozbójnikiem; serial animowany dla dzieci 10:40 Papierowy teatrzyk; Złota kaczka; program dla dzieci 11:00 Tajemnica Sagali; odc. 7 - "Agnarr i Geirrod"; 1996 serial dla młodych widzów; reż: Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk: Grzegorz Ruda, Marcin Nowacki, Jan Jankowski, Małgorzata Foremniak 11:30 Klan; odc. 563; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Benefis Daniela Olbrychskiego; (STEREO); powt. 13:15 Plebania; odc. 30; serial TVP (STEREO); reż: Wojciech Solarz; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Ewa Kuryło, Dorota Nikiporczyk 13:40 Szansa na sukces; Golec uOrkiestra - wydanie świąteczne; (STEREO) 14:40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Wiosna; program prof. Jana Miodka; powt. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Dwór; reportaż Grzegorza Michalca 15:40 Eurofolk - Sanok; Przylądek Starej Pieśni 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:30 Raj; magazyn katolicki 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci; powt. 17:35 Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa; Jak Rumcajs został rozbójnikiem; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 17:40 Papierowy teatrzyk; Złota kaczka; program dla dzieci; powt. 18:00 Tajemnica Sagali; odc. 7 - "Agnarr i Geirrod"; 1996 serial dla młodych widzów; reż: Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk: Grzegorz Ruda, Marcin Nowacki, Jan Jankowski, Małgorzata Foremniak; powt. 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Klan; odc. 563; telenowela TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Reksio; odc. 56 - Reksio i bocian; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:57 Sport 20:00 Marszałek Piłsudski; odc. 3 /8/; 2001 serial prod. polskiej (STEREO); reż: Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki; wyk: Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Mariusz Bonaszewski 21:00 Plebania; odc. 30; serial TVP (STEREO); reż: Wojciech Solarz; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Ewa Kuryło, Dorota Nikiporczyk; powt. 21:30 Koncert Wielkanocny Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy cz. 2; powt. 22:30 Dom w kraju fiordów; reportaż Stanisława Wolnego 23:00 Forum; program publicystyczny 23:45 Monitor Wiadomości 00:05 Sportowy flesz 00:10 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; stereo 00:40 Tylko Kaśka; odc. 4 /7/ - Co się dzieje z Marcinem; 1980 serial dla młodych widzów; reż: Włodzimierz Haupe; wyk: Katarzyna Surmiak, Teresa Lipowska, Anna Seniuk, Stanisław Mikulski 01:15 Dobranocka; Reksio; odc. 56 - Reksio i bocian; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sportowy flesz; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 563; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:30 Plebania; odc. 30; serial TVP (STEREO); reż: Wojciech Solarz; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Ewa Kuryło, Dorota Nikiporczyk; powt. 02:55 To widzowie podziwiali - 50 lat TVP; Przekładaniec; 1968 nowela filmowa (36'); reż: Andrzej Wajda; wyk: Bogumił Kobiela, Ryszard Filipski, Tadeusz Pluciński, Anna Prucnal 03:30 To widzowie podziwiali - 50 lat TVP; Zaliczenie; 1968 nowela filmowa (29'); reż: Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk: Daniel Olbrychski, Aleksander Bardini, Jadwiga Colonna-Walewska 04:00 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu; Henryk Łasak; powt. 04:20 Marszałek Piłsudski; odc. 3 /8/; 2001 serial prod. polskiej (STEREO); reż: Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki; wyk: Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Mariusz Bonaszewski; powt. 05:15 Dom w kraju fiordów; reportaż Stanisława Wolnego; powt. 05:40 Eurofolk - Sanok; Przylądek Starej Pieśni; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06:15 Telesklep 07:15 Wielkomilud - film animowany Wielka Brytania 1989 08:45 Kacper i przyjaciele (28) - serial anim. USA 09:15 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial anim. 09:45 Byli sobie odkrywcy (19) - serial anim. Francja 10:15 Jedynie prawda jest ciekawa (1) - film dokumentalny 11:15 Mały szczęściarz - film obyczajowy Niemcy/Włochy 1995 12:50 Telesklep 13:55 Remington Steele (60) - serial sensac. USA 1982 14:45 Promocja dobrej książki - magazyn kulturalny 15:15 Jak się robi... - reportaż Polska 15:45 Kacper i przyjaciele (28) - serial anim. USA 16:05 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial anim. 16:35 Byli sobie odkrywcy (19) - serial anim. Francja 17:05 Domek na prerii (56) - serial obycz. USA 1974 18:00 Cudowne lata (58) - serial obycz. USA 1987 18:30 Bill Cosby Show (46) - serial kom. USA 1990 19:00 Dotyk anioła (123) - serial obycz. USA 1994 19:45 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego - program publicystyczny 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:20 Sport 20:25 Pogoda 20:30 W obronie życia - komedia USA 1991 22:35 Studio otwarte - Cybernetyki 7 - program publicystyczny 23:35 Wydarzenia 23:45 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego - program publicystyczny 00:00 Real autoklub.pl - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|110px08:50 Klub + 10min. 09:00 Liga angielska - piłka nożna 115min. 10:55 Klub Kibica - piłka nożna 110min. 12:45 Klub Kibica - piłka nożna 110min. 14:35 Klub + 10min. 14:45 Ja, Irena i Ja - komedia USA 2000 115min. 16:40 Spin City 4 - serial kom. 25min. 17:05 Jordan w akcji - serial obycz. USA 2000 50min. 17:55 Klub + 10min. 18:05 Liga angielska - piłka nożna 115min. 20:00 Klub Kibica - piłka nożna 110min. 21:50 Klub Kibica - piłka nożna 105min. 23:35 Minisport + 10min. 23:45 Klub + 10min. 23:55 Szkoła dziewic - dramat Francja 2000 115min. 01:50 Jennifer 8 - thriller USA 1992 125min. 03:55 Szał - thriller Wielka Brytania 1972 110min. thumb|left|100px08:30 AdNatura - magazyn sportowy 60min. 09:30 Przygotowania do turnieju finałowego MŚ 2002 - piłka nożna 60min. 10:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 30min. 11:00 Drużyna marzeń - Gillette Dream Team - piłka nożna 30min. 11:30 Legendy Mistrzostw Świata - piłka nożna 30min. 12:00 Historie mistrzostw świata - piłka nożna 15min. 12:15 Eurogoals - magazyn piłkarski 105min. 14:00 Zawody Regal Masters 2001 - snooker 120min. 16:00 Mistrzostwa Europy w Zagrzebiu - tenis stołowy 150min. 18:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportowy 90min. 20:00 Turniej Basho w Osace - sporty obronne 60min. 21:00 Wtorkowa gala bokserska 120min. 23:00 Eurosportnews report 15min. 23:15 Zawody halowych mistrzostw świata w Madrycie - sporty motocyklowe 60min. 00:15 Turniej Basho w Osace - sporty obronne 60min. 01:15 Eurosportnews report 15min. Canal + 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap - magazyn (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Wewnętrzna sprawa CIA - komedia USA (1991) 9.35 Bohater z okładki - komedia romant. austral. (1998), wyk. Claudia Karvan, Hugh Jackman 11.10 Deser 11.35 Dziewczyna z fotki - musical USA (1994) 13.00 Zakazany owoc - komedia romant. USA (2000) 15.05 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Spike Lee - film dok. 16.00 Aktualności muzyczne - magazyn 16.30 Pieniądze to nie wszystko - komedia poi. (2000), wyk. Marek Kondrat, Stanisława Celińska, Andrzej Chyra, Cezary Kosiński 18.15 Biały pałac - film obycz. USA (1998), wyk. Susan Sarandon, James Spader, Jason Alexander, Kathy Bates 19.55 Deser 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap - magazyn (o) 20.45 Lapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Szkoła dziewic - film kostium, franc. (2000), wyk. Isabelle Huppert, Jean-Pierre Kalfon, Simon Reggiani 22.55 Bezmiar miłości - thriller USA (1989), wyk. Al. Pacino, Ellern Barkin 0.45 Matka Królów - dramat poi. (1987) 2.45 Human Traffic - film obycz. ang. (1999) (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Uwolnić się - dramat USA 8.10 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 8.40 Pyrus na ratunek - film famil. duń. 10.05 Christina Aguilera: Moje odbicie - koncert 11.00 Drugie życie - komedia franc. 12.40 Inferno - film akcji USA 14.15 Świąteczna niespodzianka - film famil. niem. 15.45 Serce z Południa - komedia USA 17.20 Uwolnić się - dramat USA 19.00 Polowanie na grube ryby - komedia ang. 21.00 Opętanie - film sens. USA 22.40 Żona astronauty - film SF USA 0.30 Desperaci - thriller USA 2.25 Ostatni kontrakt - film krym. fiń. 4.15 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Nick Nolte - film dok. 4.45 Inferno - film akcji USA Ale Kino! 8:00 Strzelajcie do pianisty - thriller prod. francu- skiej 9:20 Magia kina - jak ożywić rysunek - dokument 9.50 Amerykanin - dramat prod. angielskiej 11.20 Z tamtej strony tęczy - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej 12.50 Pokojówka - komedia prod. francuskiej 14.20 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Susan Sarandon - dokument 15:15 Hamlet - dramat prod. angielskiej 17.50 Drugie morderstwo w miasteczku - film kryminalny prod. USA 19:30 Magia kina - mechaniczne cuda - dokument 20.00 Gwiazda szczęścia Billy Kida - western prod. USA 21.45 El Dorado - film historyczny prod. hiszpańsko-francuskiej 0.10 Wyliczanka - dramat prod. angielskiej 2.05 Kto puka do moich drzwi - film obyczajowy 3.35 Zakończenie programu Hallmark 7:00 Niechciana - serial obycz. 8:00 Zaginieni - serial 9:00 Jack i czaro- dziejska fasola (ost) - film przyg. USA 11:00 Bezkresne światy George’a Wellsa - film s.f. USA 13:00 Niechcia- na - serial obycz. 14:00 Zaginieni - se- rial obycz. 15:00 Katts i pies - serial 16:00 Jack i czarodziejska fasola (ost.) - film przyg. USA 18:00 Znak czterech - kryminał kanad. 20:00 Christi: Wybory serca - film obycz. USA 22:00 Ślepa wiara - dramat USA 0:30 Christi: Wybory serca - film obycz. USA 2:30 Ślepa wiara - dra- mat USA 5:00 Bezkresne światy Herberta George'a Wellsa - film s.f. Discovery Channel 9.00 Wielkie bitwy: Bitwa pod Hastings 1066 9.25 Łodzie marzeń 9.55 Zielona wioska 10.50 Podróże do krańców ziemi 11.15 Samotna planeta 12.10 W ukryciu: Loch Ness 13.05 Ojcowie XXI wieku 15.00 Niesamowite maszyny 16.00 Wyczarowane z drewna 16.30 Święto smakoszy--Droga 66 17.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 Buena Vista Fishing Club 18.00 Pytania do mistrza 18.30 Jak to zbudowano: Poja- wienie się stali 19.00 Potężny bawół 20.00 Nazizm - ostrzeżenia z przeszłości 21.00 Walka o kondycję 22.00 Zrozumieć mózg 23.00 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o seksie... 0:00 Tajemnice Navy SEALs: Panama 1.00 Wyprawy w czasie 2.00 Ludzie Hitlera: Eichmann 3.00 Zakończenie programu Le Cinema 14.00 Impotent (Impotient) komedia obyczajowa, Rosja, 1996, 75 min. 15.30 Historia Diego Marina (La Fabulosa Historia De Diego Marin) film przygodowy, Hiszpania, 1996, 90 min. 17.00 Bambino Mio (Bambino Mio) dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania, 1994, 85min. 18.30 Dziewczyna o zielonych oczach (Girl With Green Eyes) film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania, 1964, 91 min. 20.00 Dokument. Sylwetki gwiazd: Ennio Moricone, Studio Company, 2002, 30 min. 20.30 Toksyczna afera (Toxic Affair) koedia, Francja, 1993, 85 min. 22.00 Obce ciało (Foreign Body) komedia, Wielka Brytania, 1986, 108 min. 00.00 Video Blues (Video Blues) dramat, Węgry, 1992, 95 min.